Of Blossom's and Ninja
by OrangeInk101a
Summary: It was like shoving one of Naruto's Rasengans into history, she mused, and hoping everything would turn out okay. The Fourth Shinobi war was coming to a close when Sakura Haruno was hit by a strange jutsu which sends her back in time. Upset and confused she knows one thing is for certain-things never happen the same way twice. (AU, Time-Travel)
1. Introduction

I know this is way overdone and most people usually never finish these…I hope and pray I do, I love these ideas. I eat them up like chocolate…more like inhale them then.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto unfortunately. If I did, Kakashi would need a girlfriend,(Pervert) Sasuke would have a therapy method(revenge obsessed) and Naruto would have ton of fangirls (He needs more love).

Introduction: Time Travel is Virtually Impossible

Sakura tried to dodge the incoming fist, but Obito was just too damn strong-where the hell was her backup?!

Then she remembered, she didn't have much of that anymore, Neji had been one of the first of the Konoha Twelve to go, and then everyone else died off in battle. Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Choji, Tenten. Sasuke was in a coma, put in it by Obito and Zetsu clones soon after rejoining Konoha, and Naruto was missing three of his right hand fingers, which limited his jutsu ability. Kakashi had died bravely fighting off Obito (and in turn severely limited.) Gai had died going after Kabuto. Countless others-dead from the resurrected Juubi.

But Naruto was busy right now, trying to fight off another wave of attack from Madara.

There was no one around.

Sakura was alone.

Bam! Sakura looked down to where the fist was almost insert in her belly, she cried out as her body was flung back.

Tired and bleeding she looks up hopelessly at the evil man standing before her, a man who almost single handily crippled all the Shinobi nations.

Before she blacked she saw chakra covered fingers aiming right straight to her forehead.

_It's over for me…Naruto…Please carry on….Everyone….Thank you._

Then she felt like she was being shrunk, and squeezed into a tight box. She was moving rapidly, (but where?) Huge pain ripping through her spine-then sweet bliss.

Just plain darkness.

When she woke up, Sakura was much distorted- _What happened_?

She was staring at a white ceiling blankly, then _ouch_-MadaraWarDeathNarutoSasukeSenseiKonohaDeflectBetr ayalZetsuFriendsDestructionPeinRinneganSharinganMa ngekyouTsunadeTeamSevenThreeYearsPuppetsBloodshed

She remembered, she clutched her forehead, where was she know? Had Obito and Madara kidnapped her? Cause she was pretty sure with all the soreness and pain in her body she wasn't dead. She sat up slowly and winced, she checked her chakra (_low, too low_) so low she didn't want to risk healing herself.

"Oi! Kakashi-sensei! The Pink Haired Lady is up!"

Sakura spun so fast she could swear she had whiplash.

"Naruto?" Her mind cleared, whiskers, blond hair-_she lunged_ –Naruto tried to dodge but he was _too late_ to stop Sakura from hugging him.

"Eh?!" He questioned, "Who the hell are you Lady?!"

Sakura blinked from her position _over_ Naruto, she looked _down_ with a confused look, "Naruto? Why are you so…small….?" She took in the orange and blue (not black) the roundish face and childish features.

"Uh…" She looked up in shock, in the hallway was a young girl with (long) pink hair.

It was like staring at a younger version of herself, scratch that, it was herself in a dark pink dress and green tights. Next to her, _her breath caught, _a small framed Sasuke stood with an eyebrow raised. Behind them, a familiar one-eyed grey haired Jonin had his fingers twitching towards the kunai in his pouch.

"Who are you?" Kakashi-sensei (Calling him sensei was a habit now, Sakura supposed, even though they were now equals he was always Team Seven's sensei.) asked calmly. But from hanging around the Jonin so long Sakura could tell he was tense, so she let Naruto go and he gave her a weird look and stepped back.

What had happened? Was this really the _young_ Team Seven? What had happened, more importantly, why was she here? "I-I'm…" She stared at her younger self, was this truly her? If so, why was she here? In the past as her adult self? Sakura rewound the time to when she remembered Obito with his chakra covered fingers-he had gone for a kill blow, hadn't he? If not, did he send her here?

What was his intention? Why send his enemy back into the past? If he could go back, why not himself? He had been losing the war, why had he sent her back (if he meant to send her back at all)

Not to mention, in all of her years training and developing into a skilled shinobi she had never quite prepared for _this_ kind of encounter-but seeing her friends alive and healthy-and Kakashi-sensei again…It was almost to much of a burden to bear.

"Uhm...M-My name is Sakura Haruno…"

And the world around her exploded.


	2. Beginnings

Chapter One:

_"My name is Sakura Haruno…"_

_And the world around her exploded. _

Actually, more accurate, Naruto exploded-""WHAT!? You _liar_! Sa-Sakura is Sakura-you are just some weird old lady!" By now the entire team had their kunais out defensively. Kakashi had a concentrated expression on his face.

Sakura put a hand on her hip, agitated, "Old Lady?! I'm _Eighteen_ Idiot!" She refrained from the urge to punch Naruto's fuzzy blond head, for that surely would reward her a kunai in the eye, via Kakashi. She took a long breathe from her nose to clear her rapidly inclining blood pressure, then stated calmly, "I am not an enemy, I can explain what I know. The enemy that I had been fighting earlier had a Time-Space jutsu, in which he sent me back in the past for reasons I have yet to understand. May we talk about this peacefully?" What else are you supposed to say to your friends? …Old friends long since casted into the past? Sakura approached the topic the only way she knew how, peacefully. Diplomatically.

"Try anything…" Kakashi warned-the closest he'd get to a threat.

Sakura nodded, "Understood."

"What's going on here?"

Sakura started, recognizing the man that joined the ninja in the hallway, "Tazuna?" She asked surprised. Now that she thought of it, it was kinda of strange to see such a young Team Seven living under the same roof.

Team seven sat across from Sakura

"So we're back in the Wave Mission then…?" (Older) Sakura wondered aloud.

"Back…?" Kakashi questioned, then shook his head. "Why don't you start from the beginning?" He slammed a kunai flat on the table, and pointing in her direction. Clearly, an warm invitation.

"A-Alright! Well it all started at the beginning of the Fourth Shinobi War." Sakura supposed she could tell them about that, war was inevitable. But she wouldn't tell them much farther then that, who knew what time constraints she was messing with? But what puzzled her was that she did not remember this ever happening in the same plot. Plus, being forced in a direct confrontation immediately with her old team…_One that seemed like they were strangers, unbridled by the war efforts_-it was crazy, impossible!

But she was here.

"All Shinobi Villages united against a common enemy, we had …a surplus of losses on our side..." She couldn't tell them the enemy…_yet_. If she stayed there, she'd definitely wouldn't make the same mistakes.

Behind Sakura's "large forehead" there were a thousand stimulus plans circling-of course while she was never good at out of the box thinking like Shikamaru, she was pretty damn near the top for in the box thinking.

"At the time, or I was, the Head of the Medic Department-But I had been sent to the field being one of the last to hold…_him_ off."

"Who is _he_?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura didn't look at him, "I won't tell you- if only because I don't know what will happen if I do."

Naruto shook his head, "I don't get it! I don't like it!"

"Baka!" Young Sakura punch Naruto in the head, "She-_I_ traveled back in time to prevent a war! …Am I right Miss…uhm…"

Sakura looked down at her younger, "Why don't I go by the name of 'Cherry' so we all don't get confused?" She didn't give way that she wasn't quite sure what to do yet.

"Alright, 'Cherry.'" Kakashi stated amused, "Carry on."

"Right." She nodded, "Basically I was battling with him-and losing-badly. Before he went for the kill shot though, I awoke here."

"He could have possibly sent you back." Kakashi confirmed, "Something about a Time-Space jutsu?"

"Of the highest level, at his will he can manipulate space, he can travel into different dimensions and go through objects." She wouldn't tell them of his Sharingan due to a certain Uchiha in front of her. Sakura shook her head, "All I can really say is that he is the strongest opponent I have ever faced, going against him alone was, and is unwise. But, I suppose I can tell you what he used to call himself by." Her eyes flashed to Kakashi "He calls-or called-himself 'Tobi'"

"Well, your story seems to check out but-how do we really know you are Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

'Cherry' shrugged, "I suppose Sakura could ask me a few questions, or I could tell her something only I-_we_-know."

"Mm..." Kakashi nodded his consent.

Young Sakura ran a hand through her hair, "What kind of alarm clock do I have?"

'Cherry' sighed, "You-or I- had a alarm clock in a shape of a pink kitty."

Young Sakura nodded and fired off, "What was my favorite childhood toy?"

"A pig, you-I- secretly thought it reminded me of my best friend, who I admired at the time."

Young Sakura nodded again, "I keep something underneath the floorboards of my room, what is it-and what floor board is it under?"

"You keep it under the Seventh floorboard-because it's a lucky number-and it's a journal, a kunai, and the said toy stuffed pig."

Young Sakura bit her lip and nodded again, "Alright, I used to have something that resembled an important bond to me…what was it, and who gave it to me?"

Elder Sakura blinked, and smiled, "If I'm correct…It was a red ribbon, and Ino Yanmaka gave to you when you were being teased. It came to resemble a deep friendship, and when it came time-you gave it back and pronounced her a rival!"

'Cherry' took off her red head band and showed her younger self the back of it, "Ino kept it all the years of rivalry, and when it came time-she gave it back. When it frayed, I sowed it into my headband, in reminded of all the close bonds I made with my precious people!"

Sakura's eyes were wide open, then she turned her face away. Naruto was squinting at the headband, a confused look on his face, "Eh? I thought you and Ino were enemies, Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke sighed, "Idiot." He muttered under his breath.

Kakashi though, kept an eye on the Older Sakura, "I'll believe you…for now." Meaning: he'd keep an eye on her…forever.

Sakura nodded, "That's alright with me." She really didn't have anything to hide-only the fate of everyone in the future-that's all.

Though she did hope she'd miss the trip down to Torture and Interrogation.

* * *

A little longer! Anyway this was chapter one, just the beginning.

Please leave any reviews comments or questions in the box below! Oh! and Thank you fellow reviewers and folloers...and like-ers... If that's a word. :)


End file.
